Monster Hunter The Fic: Confuse
by Ham-man
Summary: That time when we start playing,some of us were lucky to have some friend to tell us what is what,some of us not so much this is story base on those time of those hunters in form of story you can read easy,I'm pretty sure this is the story most of us hunters can relate to.(If didn't play the game you probably didn't get the joke.)
1. Monster Hunter The Fic : Find Team

" **A** " is waiting for his Guild-card,on his first day as a hunter , It is a pleasing event for him to finally have a job, but as a hunter,a high-risk high-reward job(actually reward money is not even that high) he had his doubt that he could do this,It's going to be hard to find team that he like and even harder to find one that like him back, he use to be so sure about being hunter but now waiting for guild-card just feel different form he expected, he use to think it was like while waiting for a carriage after quest-clear(maybe that didn't feel like he expected too) but it's actually feel like when Sm-Barrel-Bomb being set off and is about to explode, and than instead of "BOOM" it is the sound of the Guild-receptionist telling him to get his guild-card and in the name slot it just say " **A** " he wrote down exactly just that but he still wonder why the guild let him do so, he is happy about it but still confuse as if anyone could just wrote down any kind of crazy name and use it as their hunter name in fact he once seen hunter go by name " **Lobsterbroz** "which seem impossible to be human name but " **A** " can't actually be count for human name either so he think that guy probably has his own reason, as for the name " **A** " it is as simple as he just can't remember his real name he is orphan and all his friend call him by nickname also his parent leave him as kid so it would feel weird if he is going to treasure the word they used to call him, he had so many nickname though "Pants-Wetter" and "Stink-Bombardier" but if he use those name people would ask if he is a coward why he became a hunter, to correct them he would say he **w** **as** a coward,but to be honest he know that he still is a coward just like everyone else anyway, so he start looking for team but the first group he found said they don't want mentally-ill person as one of their team the second group was Gunner only(In Hr1 seriously!?) and the third group is so drunk they didn't even speak same language as him so he gave up (actually there was a forth group but they keep talking about trying to cut Khezu's tail so **A** would rather leave them alone than team up with them) thinking about come back tomorrow but then he see one paper it wasn't a quest but is for hunter not a hunters too just **hunter** it was for hunter to work at village since in village quest hunter will work alone that mean payer only have to pay 1/4 of usual payment for hunter in guild-hall so the target are obviously weaker than those in quest form guild and since hunter work alone reward are almost the same since he wouldn't have to share it but hunt alone is still harder than with team even with monster being easier but he keep the paper anyway if tomorrow he can't find a team he will just have to accept it and become a village's hunter which is not really ambitious career-line,sure some hunter can keep their village work along with guild one but it's make it even harder to find team since their team have to accept that they will have to go with 3 hunters while the village's hunter do his village quest,so **A** don't want to resort to this just yet,

In the morning **A** wait at the guild-hall for other hunter to show up but only few show up one of them actually considered having him in their team but shook their head when **A** tell them he never hunt large monster they saying something like Rathalos would be too hash for Hr1 especially one who never hunt large monster so **A** still waiting but by the end of the day no one else is even thinking about having him in their team (except for those Khezu's tail group they think Great-sword would be great for tail cutting and no matter how many times **A** told them Khezu's tail can't be cut they keep saying thing like "That is how we will become the **Legend** " so **A** just decline their invitation to Khezu-quest they all look disappointed but they seem to got another Great-sword guy good for them,bad for that guy but **A** didn't want to bother warning them about Khezu's tail anymore) so he pack his thing and waiting for the ship to go to Yukumo village.

*Sorry if the story offended you in someway(If you believe Khezu's tail can be cut it's okay I don't judge,I use to try to cut Fatalis tail too didn't end well though.)*

*Also if your ingame-name is Lobsterbroz I'm sorry I didn't mean to use real player name just base this name off in game Armor set that look like Lobster.*


	2. Monster Hunter The Fic : No Team

It's long way form Val habar to Yukumo and since there was no tourist **A** have to go with items-supplier cartridge so it's take even longer timeas they have to careful not to damage the goods,Yukumo use to be very popular among the tourist since it was the only place Amatsu-Magatsuchi has been spottedbut since no one has seen it in 3 years so people just stop going to Yukumo but sometimes hunter form Tanzia Port did their quest at Misty peaks will stop by the village to relax, in these last few days **A** try to learn as much as he could about Yukumo, The village is up in the mountain near the sea,and has a large amount of thunder-bug in woods near village that is probably due to numbers Zinogre in the area,they also have their own weapon design made from wood,the best part is that they have the hot-spring that effect hunters in good way like improve their stamina and such, **A** didn't know how it work but he can use it that's for sure, **A** had his excitement about this new town but they fade out with time and there is still at least 6 hours until he reach Yukumo so he decide to go to sleep,

 **A** found him self in Guild-hall waiting for guild-card again but this time it's not his but his friend's he suddenly know that he was dreaming this event happen 9 years ago now and **A** had no intention of waking up not because he want to relive this event but because it's still better that be awake for 6 hours without anything to do so he just living it like he was(except this time he has Yukumo Great sword on his back.) A is little confuse as he never wield this weapon before but since the real one is waiting for him at Yukumo he didn't make much out of it ,the Guild-receptionist call and his friend got the Guild-card,back then **A** wasn't even strong enough to swing a sword(he was only 14 at the time) so his friend is just like him last month asking random people if they want to team up and usually fail,but compared to **A** his friend is a lot stronger he use Gun-lance as a weapon which is quite rare(rarer than Great sword) so by the end of the week he got him self a team and **A** isgoing on a hunt with them(yes 5 hunters,it is a dream it didn't have to make sense) this time,but in real one he just got left behind and by the end of the years they are all gone left to Loc-lac city they said they want to hunt new monster and **A** didn't go with them because the price of ticket is very expensive and **A** can't afford it back then all of it's coming back now make **A** wonder what they are doing now there is a rumor about a group of hunter that could beat Deviljho that might be them,

 **A** wake up in cartridge and ask if he is at Yukumo yet but there is still about half hours of waiting left,so **A** just go back to sleep but this time he didn't dream at all,he got wake up again at Yukumo village it is exactly like he expect it to be except for the part that the large hall isn't village-elder house or chief house but is in fact a guild-hall that mean he could always team up with random hunter who came to village,while there is none he could just do the village quest,if he knew Yukumo village has guild-hall he wouldn't wait this long but then again if so he think other would take the paper before him,there is still problem that it would still be hard to find a permanent team as they would also have to be able to hunt just by 3 of them while **A** did the village-quest,but it is still better than he first expected anyway, since he already has enough sleep on cartridge he ask if he could go on the quest this tonight and as the village-chief allow him he take the quest to collect Royal-honey since it isn't hunting or slaying quest he didn't bring any Potion just take the Yukumo Great sword form his house and go on the quest he didn't even bring an armor after few minute he reach Misty peaks,he start running around try to get accustomed to the place soon enough he found bee-comb and just as soon he notice a bear a Azuros to be specific,it was about 3 time the size of Bullfango and 2 time his size he know form the hunter encyclopedia that Azuros are really stupid and isn't even that strong but for a new hunter who never hunt a large monster before it's still little intimidating but the quest has to be done he lure Azuros out of bee-comb and start running around the area until there is enough distance between it and bee-comb then he ran to bee comb and get a Royal-honey he did this about 5 times and then he go back to the base camp to deliver it and clear the quest,once he is home instead of inspecting it he just go to bed and rethink how he let the Azuros intimidate him it was one of the weakest large monster no wait it was **"THE WEAKEST LARGE MONSTER"** even weaker than Great Jaggi and yet he let it scare him even though he is the only one who knew it's still the worst shame in his life(yes worse than that time he wet his pant because he thought Tigrex-plushie was Tigrex baby and that time everyone see it.)

next morning **A** take on the quest to hunt 5 Jaggi and 3 Bullfango he faint once in Bullfango quest too actually,anyway there is a person report that Azuros coming near the village and so it became  Urgent to hunt it down and **A** is the only hunter of the village,this is both good and bad for him it's bad since he is still scared of Azuros but it's good because this is his first large monster and he get to prove if he is actually scared of it.

*Sorry there isn't much joke in this episode*


End file.
